The Other Woman
by londonandtea
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have a friendship that is growing after their hardships on the road. When they get back to King's Landing, Jaime will be confronted with a controlling jealous Cersei, and Brienne in potential danger. Slight AU. Rated M for violence, and future graphic sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think they're defaming your name or mine? Some are calling you my whore now. God only knows what they're saying about me." Jaime and Brienne walked side by side, as people were finishing the decorations and preparations for the following day's wedding of King Joffrey and Lady Margaery. Although there was work to be done, they still managed to gossip and stare around Brienne and Jaime.

"Whore? Well, that's a first. It's usually cow, or giant, or giant cow..." Brienne instantly regretted mocking herself. She knew she was spending too much time around Jaime Lannister, especially since they have arrived back to King's Landing. Starting to unwillingly trust him more than she should.

That comment stung lightly with Jaime as well. He also has started to trust Brienne more, but something more. Friendship? Should he even give it a name? Appreciation, for saving his life more than once...

"That was almost funny, Lady Brienne. Be careful, you might gain some sense of humor here in King's Landing, we both know how much you'd hate that. However, usually fools comment on themselves, and you are no fool."

"Neither am I a Lady."

"I seem to recall you have a father. A Lord father. I'm just following proper code, my Lady." Jaime bowed slightly as he walked, causing Brienne inhaled sharply, even though her eyes shared the small, childish teasing.

"Call me Lady one more time and you'll be stuck bowing due to the fact that my lady foot will be-"

"Your Grace!" Jaime interrupted her. He smiled, looked up at her quickly and winked. Approaching them was Queen Cersei, with a handful of guards. Brienne bowed. "Your Grace."

"Was that a bow, Lady Brienne?" The Queen asked, mockingly, but slightly curious.

"I never learned how to properly curtsy, your grace. It was...difficult. For me " She stood there awkwardly. _Well then, mocked even by the queen..._

"Yes, I supposed it was..." The queen eyes her up and down. This is the last thing she needed right now. Mocked by the queen, in front of Jaime Lannister.

"If you pardon us, Your Grace, we really must be on our way. Things to do and attend. As you must also have your duties, no doubt, having your son the King to be married tomorrow! What a joy." Jaime grinned as they both walked away, his charming good looks staring back at Cersei. Brienne looked curiously. Were the rumors true, of Jaime and his sister?

"Is there any particular reason you called me out for this _stroll?_ Just because you saw me in a pink dress does not mean I am some frail woman, needing fresh air every hour on the hour. Or did you just bring me outside to have the pleasure of someone not looking at you-"

"For someone who barely spoke a word when I was your prisoner," he cut her off, placing his hand on her arm, and then quickly stepping away, "you really are letting lose now. King's Landing has taken you. Can't I just want to spend some time with my...what should I call you? Traveling companion? However, I was your prisoner."

"I highly doubt you'd ever want to spend time with me." She said lowly.

"Stop that. I just never thanked you. At least I don't recall. My mind was a bit foggy, back then, you see. Losing a hand and being starved can do that. So, thank you. I know, I know," she opened her mouth to speak, "You did it for Lady Stark. However, it did me good, seeing as I'm still alive."

Quite a few things ran through Brienne's mind. Half of which she could not say. She wasn't about to tell him how grateful she was he saved her, on more than one occasion. Or her gaining trust, or other...feelings A part of her still wanted to believe he was the horrible Kingslayer she believed he once was.

She cleared her throat. Even though it was a warm day in King's Landing, she could still feel her own heat rising to her cheeks, making her pale skin blush. "Yes well, I guess you're welcome."

He stopped in his tracks, shook his head and chuckled. "I guess you're welcome? A bit more cold, I'd have thought you'd come from beyond the wall. Is that really all you have you say?"

"No, I really must finish that if you call me Lady again, you'll be stuck bowing due to the fact that my foot will be so far up your ass it'll curve your spine."

"Your _Lady _foot, as you so gracefully put it before."

This small bickering, however annoying it may get sometimes, was actually something Brienne enjoyed, however secretly. Being an only child, with really no friends or anyone to relate to, her relationship with Jaime was one, even though she was trying her hardest not to, she liked. She has also recognized this to be a weakness emotionally, but how was one supposed to stop thought and feeling when they creep on to you like thieves in the night?

* * *

Even though it was King Joffrey's wedding, eyes were still on Brienne as she walked through the crowd. Whispers of her stature and looks were no doubt following her as she made her way to the King's table. She, however, had learned to ignore these comments, even though they did sometime come creeping up in her thoughts.

She walked up to the King's table, unaware of Jaime following her every move with curiosity in his eyes. She bowed to the King and Queen. "Your Grace, I just wanted to wish you both a very joyful and fulfilled marriage."

"Brienne of Tarth, how lovely it is to see you once more." said Lady Margaery, standing and taking Brienne's hand momentarily. Joffrey straighted his posture.

"Brienne? Of Tarth? You slayed Renly Baratheon then, I've heard all about you. Magnificent of you to do that, getting him out of my way." He smirked. Brienne cleared her throat, and clenched her fists behind her back. However tempting it may have been to grab the King by the neck at that moment, mocking her... king? Renly is dead, he is nothing to her anymore. Pain still stabbed in her heart at the thought of her lost love.

"I assure you, my love, Brienne had nothing to do with it. I do hope we find the true murder one day..." Lady Margaery sat, and looked away rather sad. The kind seem to have noticed.

"Why? So you can avenge Renlys' death? You swore an oath to me, woman-" Joffrey was getting red in the face, angrier. His quick snap from one emotion to another would frighten anyone.

"My king, if anything, I would love to shower him or her with gold. They gave me one step closer to you, my one true love." Lady Margaery smiled, fear in her eyes. Brienne bowed once more, bid her farewell to the couple and turned, feeling sorry for her. She had heard stories, of course, along the way of how terrible of a king, and a person, Joffrey was.

"Lady Brienne." She turned around, and found Queen – well, Lady Cersei now – behind her. Brienne bowed. "Excuse me if our meeting yesterday in the courtyards was a bit rushed. Just a preoccupied mother, of course, dealing with her sons _marriage_." she snarled, taking a long sip from her wine glass.

"No apologies, Your Grace." she said, still as a courtesy.

"Your Grace? How very kind of you. So tell me, you've become quite good friends with my brother Jaime? I really must thank you for saving him." She pointed her glass behind Brienne, and Brienne turned, seeing Jaime standing guard.

"Our relationship is one of gratitude for one another. He says I saved his life, and he most definitely saved mine. In more than one occasion." Brienne smiled and looked at the ground, then at Cersei who was staring at her intensely.

"Except that's not all, is it? You're in love with him." Brows furrowed, she looked at Cersei.

"Your Grace – "

"Let's get straight to the point, for your own good. I know for a fact he loves some other girl. Or rather, she's young, _tiny_ and ripe for the picking, for his children. He probably won't be Lord Commander for much longer with that hand, or lack of to be correct." With those words, Cersei took another long draw from her wine goblet, and walked away.

Brienne took a deep breath, shut away any feeling, and walked, looking straight ahead, back to her room. The heat, loud music and people chattering was making her tired, and she needed rest away from all this noise.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door interrupted Brienne from her reading. "Come in." she said, marking the page she was on. Jaime walked in with his whole Lord Commander armor and cloak. He smiled, a charming smile Brienne had seen before, but was still affected by. She could feel a tingling sensation in her center of her stomach, a feeling she hadn't really ever had before. Coming to her senses as to what Cersei had told her a couple days ago, as well as knowing her own reality, she shut away any feeling.

"Brienne of Tarth. I was wondering if you would assist me?" He tossed a sword and scabbard at her. Her reflexes kicked in and she quickly caught it. "As you may have noticed, I'm missing something very important." He rose his golden hand, and she suddenly felt sorry for him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked, standing up.

"I can see the pity on your face. I get it from everyone, the last person I need it from is you. Especially since I've had to overcome my huge ego and ask for help. I need a training partner. Someone to sword fight with me and help me train my left hand. I know I'll never be as good as before, but at least it'll be better."

Brienne contemplated this for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright then, I'll help you." She knew it would probably bring her some distraught, whatever her stupid mind decided would be a feasible future with Jaime, but regardless, he was still someone she had come to the conclusion she would consider a friend. "When do you want to start?"

"How about now?"

* * *

They walked down to a secluded corner near the sea, where large rocks blocked their view. At first, Brienne started slow, not putting all her force into the fight. "Come on, I know you can do better. I know strong, arrogant Brienne of Tarth would never go easy on the _Kingslayer._" He was trying to provoke her, so she began to strike harder, and in a few minutes had Jaime on the ground, her sword pointed at him.

"I'm not arrogant." She smirked, and helped him up. Apart from helping Jaime, she realised that she had missed sword fighting, and it really did help relieve any stress she had.

They went at it for a while, Jaime getting progressively better before they were both too tired to keep on. "You'll get better. You need a bit of practise, that's all." Brienne wiped the sweat from her forehead, pushing her hair back as they both walked up to the castle.

"Thank you, again, for helping me. I really didn't know who else to ask." Brienne smiled and nodded in acceptance of the gratitude. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Brienne furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Dinner, Brienne. Food after a certain hour of the day. They have dinners in Tarth, I presume?" She hit him lightly on the arm, and Jaime grinned. "I know Tyrion is dying to meet you. Partly because of your height, but take no offence. He is quite interested in you."

"Well, alright. It's not like I've got anything better to do..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." They reached the entrance to the Gardens. "I must be on my way, I've got duties to fulfill. Lord Commander and whatnot." He raised his chin proudly.

"Make sure they open the doors for you wide open, your big head might not fit through." Brienne turned the other way, smiling as she enjoyed joking with Jaime.

"Is that any way to speak to me? I just invited you to dinner! Ungrateful!" He yelled behind her. Brienne sighed as she made her way back to her room. She was glad to be meeting Tyrion Lannister. From what she had heard, he was the 'nicest' Lannister, for lack of a better word. Ever since getting to King's Landing, she had been unable to make any other acquaintances other than Jaime, who was always busy with the Kingsguard, and other things. She was getting rather lonely, with no job, reading books all day.

However, the prospect of spending extra time together, not only with Jaime, but with another Lannister, still shook her nerves a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling like one of those prissy girls Brienne had never been, she struggled with deciding what to wear to dinner, even though her options were limited. She settled on a set of garments with dark grey and blue colors, which she felt was the nicest one out of her small options. She smoothed her clothes, fixed her hair, and started to make her way to Tyrions

"My Lady, I was sent by Ser Jaime. Well, actually, I'm Lord Tyrion's squire, but Ser Jaime found me – "

"Podrick, please hurry. I've got somewhere to be."

"Well, He's asked me to inform you that he is very sorry, but he cannot attend the plans he set for tonight, and hopes to meet them tomorrow." Podrick stood there, shuffling a little, smiling. Brienne's high spirits crashed. She felt silly, having any sort of hope. She nodded.

"Thank you Podrick." She turned back to her room, when a thought suddenly came into her mind. "Wait, Podrick."

"Yes, my lady?"

"When did Ser Jaime speak to you?"

"A few moments ago, he was in a hurry out of his room, and I was the first squire he saw."

"Do you know where he was headed? Or why he canceled?"

"Well, a few moments before, some came to summon him for Que – Lady Cersei. So I presume he was going to see her grace." Brienne's heart sunk. Of course he was.

"Tha-ank you." her voice cracked, and she hurried back to her room, shutting the door quickly. She wanted to cry, but knew she was strong enough not to. _Why am I being so stupid? Why am I letting this, of all the ridicule, humiliation, and struggle I've had to go through, get to me? _

She quickly took off her clothes, put on her sleeping robe, and slipped into bed. It was a bit too early, and she wasn't exactly tired, but it was better than sitting around, thinking.

* * *

Why Cersei wanted to see him so urgently, he couldn't really imagine. He had been looking forward to spending time with his brother, as well as Brienne. However, when Cersei called, he was not going to be the one to reject the call. "I'm here to see my sister." the guard knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called from inside.

"Ser Jaime, your grace."

"Let him in." He opened the door, and found Cersei sitting on her bed, staring at the ground. He closed the door behind him. She looked up, and outstretched her hand to him.

"You called me?" he walked toward her, and took her hand. She pulled him in.

Cersei pushed him on to her bed, and climbed on top, straddling him. Without hesitation, her mouth found his, her hands starting to undo the ties on his clothing. Jaime fumbled trying to untie his sisters dress with only one hand. He grabbed her by the waist, flipped her upside down, and kissed the back of her neck, before continuing trying to undo her dress. He stopped for a moment, thinking to admire that finally he was back with the woman he loved.

_Is this really what I want right now? To be with Cersei?_

Jaime shook his head. Everyday, as he was held captive by the Starks, he thought of Cersei. Her soft skin under his fingers, her supple breasts in his mouth which made her always groan and dig her nails into his back. But, he realised, he didn't feel the same way. He didn't feel that fire passion that made him want to take her in every way possible every time he laid eyes on her.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he felt wrong.

"Oh Cersei..." Jaime unstraddled her, and sat on the edge of bed, his face in his hands.

He could feel her hands run up his back, as she nibbled on his ear, but it didn't have the same effect as it would have had over a year ago, before he had been held captive. "Cersei, no. Get off." He pushed her off lightly, standing up.

"No? What do you mean no? You've never rejected me." She looked at him, cold and unloving. Not even a spark of lust in her eyes.

"This isn't feeling right." He grabbed his white tunic off the floor, put it on, and then tried to properly tie his pants again before giving up. _Fucking hand._

"This isn't feeling right? Suddenly you've got a conscious about fucking your sister?" Cersei stood up, fixing her dress. "Get out."

"Cersei, can we just talk – "

"No we can't just talk. What the hell do you think I am?" She poured herself a glass of wine, and walked over to the window, opening it.

"Well, last time I checked, you were my sister. You are also my lover. But Cersei..."

"Are you deaf? Or am I going to have to get a knife and shove it in your ear, opening it up, maybe it'll make you hear better? Get out." Jaime sighed, and with defeat walked out, back to his room. He kept his head low, thinking. _What's wrong with me, why don't I want to lie with Cersei?_

He quickly made his way back to his room, shut the door, and poured himself a glass of wine, which he drank quickly before drinking another one. He paced around, immersed in his thoughts, trying to figure out his feelings, when he accepted that the best thing he could do right now was clear his mind, and go to bed. He blew out all the candles until the only light source was a dim pale white coming from the moon through the windows. He took off his clothes, as he preferred to sleep naked, and crawled into bed, falling asleep quickly.

"_Jaime..." a woman moaned in his ear. He could feel both of his hands running down her back, grabbing her thighs and pulling her close to him. She kissed his neck, his shoulders, back to his mouth as she started to ride him. He came up, grabbed her face, and looked into her eyes. He recognized them, blue like sapphire. "Brienne..."_

Jaime woke up, drenched in sweat. He sat up, threw off his covers, and looked down, finding himself fully erect. He groaned, and lied back down. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head "Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

_"I need you to take him back to King's Landing." Lady Catelyn held a strong posture, but her eyes were still sad._

_"My Lady?"_

_"It'll be the only way I could ever have any reassurance I will get my daughters back, unharmed. I need them back, Brienne. I only trust you to help me." I kneeled in front of her, shocked by her trust._

_"I am honored by your trust, and I will do everything in my power to fulfill this task set upon me."_

Brienne woke up, the sun obnoxiously blinding. It took her a moment, but her heart sank as she realised she was dreaming of the last moment she had spoken to Lady Catelyn. She also realised, even though she was in King's Landing keeping an eye on Sansa Stark, she hadn't done much to fulfill her oath. She had been trotting around, wasting time with Jaime, and around King's Landing. But what was she to do, now that Lady Catelyn was dead?

Frustrated that she awoke with a stressed mind, she stood up, put her clothes on, strapped on her sword, and went down to the kitchens to grab breakfast. She ate with haste, thinking quickly about Sansa. She decided she would go, and speak properly to Sansa, offer her anything she might need here in King's Landing, as she could no longer deliver her back to her mother. Washing everything down by chugging a cup of lukewarm water, she made her way up to Sansa's chambers.

Brienne knocked on the door, and a few moments later, a thin, small blonde girl opened the door. "I'm looking for Lady Sansa. May I speak to her?"

"M'lady's not here right now, she went to go walk the garden, accompanied by her grace." The handmaiden said. Brienne nodded thanks. She decided she wanted to speak to Sansa alone, although the presence of Margaery Tyrell was not unwelcome. She wasn't going to shut herself back in her room to await her, so she set off to walk the gardens herself.

* * *

"I want him out. He's unfit to protect Joffrey." Cersei sat in front of her father, the hand of the King. He was looking down, writing on a parchment. He sighed.

"I don't have time to deal with whatever childish fights you and Jaime are having." He rolled up the parchment and began to seal it.

"He lost his hand. His sword hand. There are other men in the Kingsguard who are more fit to take his place."

"How do you propose I tell my son, your brother, that he's to leave the position of Lord Commander?" Tywin was getting irritated, wanting the conversation to end.

"I'll speak to Joffrey, I can persuade him to relieve Jaime of his duty. I only want the best for him."

"You will do no such thing. Joffrey is a Lannister king, and he needs to be surrounded by Lannisters. Jaime as Lord Commander, I'm the hand of the King, and you as Queen – "

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed that high pitched little whore from High Garden who has married my son, making her Queen." she spat out with sarcasm drenched in her voice.

"Be honest Cersei, he's still got the mind of a child, even if he may be a wicked little boy. He's always going to listen to his mother. He's surrounded by Lannisters, and it'll stay that way." Cersei sighed, annoyed that her father was fighting her so adamantly on this issue. "I've been told he's practising swords with that great giant of a woman he brought back. She must be worth something if they both survived the road back to King's Landing. Her looks definitely weren't the reason why."

She inhaled sharply, tongue in cheek. "Brienne of Tarth." she hissed out.

_This better not be the reason Jaime's rejecting me._

* * *

Tyrion was interrupted abruptly by loud knocking on his door. "What in the seven hells..." he muttered to himself, as he walked over and opened the door to his small room. His brother Jaime stood at the door.

"I need a drink. Actually, I need a lot of drinks." Tyrion smiled, a curious look on his face. He hopped down from his chair, placed two cups on the table, and poured out some wine. Jaime grabbed a cup, and sat down at the table across from Tyrion.

"While I'm never opposed to drinking a good wine, my dear brother, I really must ask what has prompted this sudden...urge." Jaime had gulped down the first cup and was already pouring himself a second. He sighed.

"I just really need to get drunk. I need to get my mind off certain things, and walking around as Lord Commander, surrounded by a bunch of uptight greying men is not a fun way to spend my time." He said, going back to drinking. The incident with Cersei from a couple night ago kept replaying in his mind, as well as the dream he had of Brienne. His mind was in a whirlpool, and he was unsure of what to do. He hadn't had a chance to see Brienne, or really much of Cersei, since his job as Lord Commander was taking up much of his time, with the insurgence of guests due to Joffrey's wedding.

"Do any of these certain things have anything to do with our dear sister? I've noticed she act's like she would much more prefer to have leeches on the skin than be in the same room with you. A special treatment that was once only held for me."

"You know how Cersei is with the cripples and the grotesques." Jaime waved his golden hand, sighing.

"Well, however out of character or comfort this may be, I am here to speak to if you need." Jaime nodded, and smiled lightly in thanks. He wasn't about to spill his feelings about Cersei, although he was pretty sure Tyrion had a vague idea of his sexual relationship with his sister. He also wasn't going to speak about Brienne, because he was still unsure as to what in the world that was.

"So, when am I going to meet this wonderful, great beast of a woman you've brought? I've seen her around, almost breaks my neck trying to get a good look at her face. Tell me, do you think she's as ugly as everyone says she is?" Tyrion drank from his wine. Jaime pretended to be lost in thought, but in all honesty didn't want to answer. Really thinking about it, Jaime didn't really think Brienne was that ugly. No, she was no beauty like Cersei, but once you got a good look at her, as he did spending all that time with her on the road, there were certain features that stood out, such as her piercing blue eyes, which brought him back reminding him vividly of his dream. He drank some more, then poured more wine.

"I think I can squeeze a free night tomorrow, and ask Brienne if she would like to join us again. She really is quite amazing. In stature, and other redeeming qualities." Tyrion gave him another curious look, obviously noting Jaime ignoring the remark he made about Brienne's appearance.

"I'm sure."

* * *

Jaime, although slightly buzzed, made his way to his guarding location for the rest of the day. He jogged lightly outside, hoping to get some energy in him to get rid of the buzz. Note to self, don't drink so damn early. His insides squirmed a little as he saw Brienne, looking over the bridge, and remembering his dream. He swallowed hard, and made his way to her. He leaned next to her on the bridge, and smiled. "Lady Brienne."

"...Are you drunk?" She said, irritated. She could smell wine on his breath.

"No, not completely. Just a little to take the edge off, being Lord Commander is hard work." He chuckled, but Brienne stared at him intently.

"Have you completely forgotten our arrangement? The only reason you're free is because of Lady Catelyn. We both swore an oath to her, and when we got back to King's Landing, you forgot all about it, going back to being Lord Commander for a king who -"

"Careful now." Jaime said, not wanting to sound threatening, but did so anyway. He wasn't going to be offended if she spoke foul of the King, however he knew many people had spies all around King's Landing, and no one was safe with their words.

"You've dragged me around with this nonsense of training your left hand, and we've forgotten the importance of Sansa Stark!" She was breathing heavily, angry. She was unsure as to whether Jaime really had any fault, but she was so angry with the whole situation, she sure wanted him to feel some of her pain for the Starks. Jaime's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you expect me to do? Ship her over to the Riverlands? Let the Frey's have her, so she can lie next to her mothers body? She's safe here in King's Landing!" He was exasperated with the women in his life being completely confusing and a pain in the ass. He started to walk away, before turning. "Also, I thought back in Harrenhal, in the bathhouse, that I could trust you. Therefore, I felt that in this land of liars and snitches, I would be able to come to you with an actual problem, and have you help me. Guess I was wrong. Don't worry, I won't drag you around with my nonsense anymore." He walked away, livid.


End file.
